When The Snow Melts
by Greyspell
Summary: Mostly Drabble on Hatori's part. Him thinking of Kana and Tohru and what they mean to him. Not a HatorixTohru fic though. 2nd chappy is a cry 4 help from me! RR, no one ever RR's me! PLEASE! No flames though.
1. Dragons, Doctors and Riceballs

Disclaimer: - Oh, how I wish I could say I owned Fruits Basket, but I can't…cos I don't, Takaya-sensei (Natsuki Takaya) does.

It hurt so bad, it still does...I guess. It doesn't hurt as bad though. After all that pain, all that heart ache, how could one girl fill a chasm so deep with so much love and friendship? It all started one day, I

forget how many years ago, though it's not more than 5, when _she_ came to work for me...Kana.

"Hi, I'm Kana Sohma; I'll be your assistant for the next few months. You know, it's funny. Even though we're both Sohma's, we've never met. Some of my friends have seen you though and they all

warned me you'd be handsome," She said with a wink of her eye. She was so...happy. I decide to ignore the handsome comment and get straight down to why she was there. "This will be your desk

while your here. I know it's still your first day, but I have some files I'd like..." "Oh look! It's snowing...I knew it would snow today!" I could tell she hadn't heard a word I'd said.

"Dr. Hatori, can I ask you a question? When the snow melts...what does it become?" I thought she was making fun of me. "Water, of course." I replied. "Eeeehhhh, wrong. But I won't tell you the answer,

you'll have to figure it out for yourself," she giggled at me.

It wasn't long before we fell in love. She loved me for everything I was...even as a seahorse...and I loved her for everything she was. Then I asked her to marry me, she said 'yes' of course. But then we

had to ask _him_. Akito. I knelt just in front of him. Kana a bit behind me. She wasn't part of the _inside_ family yet so she shouldn't have even have been permitted in...I would have preferred it if she hadn't

been in there. Akito...was already in an angry mood that day. To this day, I still don't know why. All I remember is wishing that he could have been in a cocky, when he would be less likely to get violent.

When he asked what we wanted, I still had to answer..."Kana and I, wish to be married," I said, looking down. The next thing I knew was the ceramic shards piercing into the left side of my face and

eye. I could only vaguely hear Akito's ranting and Shigure when he came to save us.

Kana was never the same after that. Akito - I found out - had told her it was all her fault. Bullshit. It was all my fault. I should have been the one to protect her. Akito would only laugh at me when I

begged him to let me erase her memories. He still said it was her fault that anything that happened now would be her punishment. The next thing I knew, Kana was dead. Found in her apartment with a

kitchen knife in one hand and a short note in the other. "When the snow melts...what does it become? I'm so sorry Hatori." I still could not figure out what the answer to that question was. Not on my

own anyway. I didn't realise that I, myself had become frozen in snow.

Then I heard about _her_ through the grapevine at the main house. When I confronted one of my cousins, Shigure, that she was living with, almost perfectly painted a picture of a younger Kana when he

described the girl. I had to step in. Another of my cousins, Momiji, insisted we visit her and two more of our cousins, Yuki and Kyo, at their school fete thing. I asked her to visit my office at the main

house. She agreed, even though Yuki had already warned her that I might have erased her memories.

When she came to visit me, I told her to leave. Not just my office, but the Sohma's altogether. She just sat there stunned. Momiji, who I had allowed to come and give her 'emotional' support - he said she

would have been scared of me - took her outside to show her the gardens. By the time I found where he took her, it was too late. The little rabbit had already started telling her Kana's story.

When he finished telling the story, Momiji went to get the drinks. I went out to speak with the girl again. I was too late, however, she now knew I had only intervened for her protection and was thankful

to me. She still refused to leave though. Then, she stood and slipped. She was going to hit her head, so I intervened...again. I caught her, but I transformed into that damn dinky little seahorse that I have

come to despise. All I remember from there is that she reacted the exact same way to it as Kana did at first. She panicked. The same face and arms and all. It was so cute I could have laughed. Except

that I was quickly losing consciousness after hitting my head on a rock.

When I woke up, She was looking at the snow, saying how she knew it would snow today. The same way Kana had. I remembered her reaction to my transformation and how like Kana she had been. I

decided to ask her the one question I had never spoken aloud to another. "When the snow melts...what does it become?" She pondered for a moment. "Hmm, that's a hard one. Let's see. It becomes

Spring...Right?" I gaped at her in my head. Of course! Kana always loved spring and she was just the sort of person to come up with something like that too. But Tohru, thank goodness, hadn't noticed

me now starring at her and continued. That's right. No matter how bad things get or how cold winter gets, I must always remember that Spring will come and melt away the Snow." I have never forgotten

those words, nor shall I ever, I hope. Tohru Honda. A child who could well have been mine and Kana's daughter. She healed me. Broke the winter and melted the Snow I had surrounded myself in. She

brought her Spring.

A.N - If I have messed up the original conversation between Kana and Hatori, please let me know. Although some of it I have changed on purpose for the sake of the story. Like the fact that Kana

doesn't tell Hatori the answer to the question and that he doesn't know the answer when he asks Tohru.


	2. HELP!

HELP!!

Can some one please tell me how to double space the lines, I do it on word, is doesn't work when I put it on2 the net, I fix it on the net and it won't keep my paragraphs, my sincerest apologies if u couldn't tell where the paragraphs start and end on the last page.


End file.
